


Holiday

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas gives Allan and Tatsuya the opportunity to take a few days off from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

They only got a few days off for Christmas, but that was all they needed. Out of the two of them, Allan had been the one more excited about having free time for the holidays, probably since the British definitely had more Christmas traditions than what there were in Japan. Tatsuya meanwhile left it to Allan to make plans for the holidays, as he was quite happy with whatever the man had in mind. Something traditional, maybe, he had figured.

Of course, on Christmas Eve it turned out that he actually didn't have a clue what Allan had been planning. They were in Japan and, "Christmas in Japan is all about couples spending time together," Allan declared before taking Tatsuya out for a fancy dinner in a high-class restaurant. 

By the time they walked home, it had started snowing lightly just to make things perfect, and Allan spontaneously decided to kiss him as they passed by a Christmas tree. 

"Merry Christmas," Allan said with the widest smile on his face, not giving a damn about anyone seeing them, and Tatsuya could only laugh. It was all he could've ever wanted for Christmas. 

Well, maybe not _all_ , he decided when they finally made it back home and Allan kissed him again in the doorway. Perhaps taking things into a little more intimate direction from here would be all he wanted. 

Ending up making love on the sofa was quite enough to satisfy him, even if Allan was in the mood for something slow and romantic. Tatsuya's usual preference of course was a little more hotblooded version of the action, but for tonight, he decided could just as well allow Allan a round of taking it slow. They could always go for another round later, he figured, and besides, seeing Allan so happy mattered to him more than anything. 

That first round ended up draining more then he had thought, and Tatsuya found himself having fallen asleep. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the clock; it was 10 minutes past midnight. Moving to bed would've been a good idea, and he attempted to sit up but failed, mostly because moving from his comfortable warm spot - with Allan's arms around him - was too much trouble. 

Allan shifted his position a little and looked at him, and Tatsuya gave him a smile. "Hey. Guess I dozed off for a little bit," he said. "But you know... Did I tell you Merry Christmas yet?" 

"You might've whispered something along those lines when we got home," Allan replied. "Although we got a little busy with other things." He glanced at the clock as well. "And looks like you slept for about an hour and a half, maybe. I think I might've taken a bit of a nap somewhere along the line too, although for the last half an hour I've been just lying here and petting your hair. You were sleeping so cutely." 

Tatsuya chuckled, forcing himself to move enough to face Allan. "I bet your shoulder is numb from me leaning on it," he mused. "But hey, it's past midnight. That means it's the 25th now, right? So going by the British tradition, don't we get to open our presents now?" 

"Why not," Allan replied with a chuckle. "Although I already got my gift," he added, leaning in to place a kiss on Tatsuya's lips. He stretched his arm a little, proving Tatsuya guess had been right. He then reached to pet Tatsuya's hair with a gentle smile on his face. "If you'll allow me to be cliche for a moment, all I wanted for Christmas was you. So I definitely got what I wanted! Really," he added. "I just wanted to see you smile like that." 

That made Tatsuya laugh, as he realized they had both been after the same thing. He moved in to steal another kiss and returned the smile. "I got what I wanted too," he said, then smirked. At this point he couldn't help but to tease Allan just a little. "But all you wanted was me? And here I went and got you the Perfect Grade Gundam Unicorn, complete with the led lights." 

Allan blinked and stared at him for a moment then glanced at a particularly large gift box under their Christmas tree. "Damn it, Tatsuya," he said with a chuckle. "All right, I really got all I wanted for Christmas. But as much as I love Gunpla, it can wait till the morning. Mostly because," he added with a grin. "If I open that now, you know we'll be up until the morning playing with it. We really should go to bed." 

Knowing the two of them, that definitely was what would've happened, Tatsuya mentally admitted. He got up lazily and held out his hand to help Allan up from the sofa. Bed sounded nice - although he smirked at that, figuring they might just as well go for that second round once they got there. 

  
**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> The best part about your fandom being set in “modern” setting the fact that silly holiday fics are appropriate, yes.


End file.
